Dilemma
by Alie
Summary: What happens when a seemingly trivial incident between two people begins to turn into something else? LettyLeon, LettyDom. Reposted. Chapter 2 is up, pls Read and Review
1. What The?

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters from the fast and the furious....blah blah blah....you all know the drill.  
  
Author Note: This happened before the first movie, so everyone is all alive and the truckheists never happened.  
  
Dom's POV  
  
I was sitting on the couch with Letty on my lap, watching a movie with the team, when suddenly Mia walked into the living room, grabbing the remote off the table and stopping the Jet Lee movie that was playing. Dammit, it was just getting to the good part, what did she want now? "Mia, gimme the remote"  
  
"Not until someone gets in that god damn kitchen and does the washing up" Mia said. Great, we were never going to get to watch the movie now, no one would volunteer to do the dishes. Suddenly, Leon lunged for the remote. "Thank you so kindly for volunteering, Leon" Mia smiled triumphantly. I felt Letty begin to shake with laughter on my lap.  
  
"Damn girl, what are you laughing at?" Leon drawled.  
  
"Nothing, just imagining you doing dishes" she said, chuckling.  
  
Leon smirked. "Well why don't you come and help me, and then you can see it first hand?" he grabbed her wrists and pulled her off my lap. She pulled back, and when she found she couldn't break his grasp, she tried to kick him in the shin, but he pulled away too quickly. "Fine then, I'll do this the hard way" he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder, carrying her towards the kitchen.  
  
"Dom! Dom help me! HELP!" she cried, trying to wriggle away from Leon, but he just kept carrying her towards the kitchen. "DOM!!! Get your ass over here and help me!!!".   
  
I chuckled to myself as Leon carried Letty into the kitchen and shut the door, and then we went back to watching the movie. I could hear the splashing and laughter coming from the next room, and Mia winced when a plate or something crashed onto the floor. They must have been having a water fight.  
  
Then I could here Leon screaming with laughter and yelling "No - quit it Letty, get off! Stop it!" and the sound of chairs being knocked over. Man, I felt his pain. Letty must be tickling him. She is a vicious tickler, as I knew all too well. I started to chuckle.  
  
"What's so funny?" Vince asked.  
  
"One word. Tickle fight"  
  
"Dude, that's two words"   
  
"What ever. I'm gonna go get another drink and save Leon" I got up, feeling sorry for Leon being at Letty's mercy.  
  
I opened the door, and couldn't believe what I was seeing. Letty and Leon were both lying on the floor, with Leon on top of Letty, supporting himself with his arms. They were both panting and their faces were about 1 inch apart. I didn't know what they were doing, but it looked awfully suspicious. I could hardly believe it, Letty and Leon were having it off behind my back. I felt anger bubbling up inside me. "What the fuck is going on here?".

Sorry it's so short! Please read and review people!


	2. AN

AN: Hey guys, a quick question. Should i post a chapter saying what really happened in the kitchen, or not post it and just let everyone wonder? Review and tell me. Alie. 


	3. What The? revisited

Disclaimer : I don't own any of the characters from the fast and the furious or any of the ideas or anything. If I did, would I be writing fanfics for free? I think not.

I decided to be nice, and tell you what happened in the kitchen, so here it is:

........................................................................

Letty's POV  
  
I was sitting Dom's lap, watching a movie with the team, when suddenly Mia walked into the living room, grabbing the remote off the table and stopping the Jet Lee movie that was playing. Oh no, she was gonna make us do dishes or chores or something, I can tell by the look on her face.  
  
"Mia, gimme the remote" growled Dom.  
  
"Not until someone gets in that god damn kitchen and does the washing up" Mia said. I knew it. I tried to be as inconspicuous as possible, I hate dishes. Suddenly, Leon lunged for the remote. "Thank you so kindly for volunteering, Leon" Mia smiled triumphantly. I suddenly could picture Leon in a frilly apron washing dishes, and I began to chuckle.   
  
"Damn girl, what are you laughing at?" Leon drawled.  
  
"Nothing, just imagining you doing dishes" I said, still laughing.  
  
Leon smirked. "Well why don't you come and help me, and then you can see it first hand?" he grabbed my wrists and pulled me off Dom's lap. No! dammit, I didn't want to have to do dishes, I hate dishes. I pulled back, but I couldn't break his grasp, so I tried to kick him in the shin, but he pulled away too quickly. "Fine then, I'll do this the hard way" he picked me up and slung me over his shoulder, carrying me towards the kitchen. It was so embarrassing.   
  
"Dom! Dom help me! HELP!" I yelled cried, trying to wriggle away from Leon, but he just kept carrying me towards the kitchen. "DOM!!! Get your ass over here and help me!!!". Dom just laughed. Stupid Dom, doesn't he know he's supposed to HELP ME?  
  
Leon carried me into the kitchen, kicking the door shut behind us. He plonked me down in front of the sink and said "I call drying" then he flicked me with the dishcloth, catching me with it on the upper thigh.   
  
"Ow, that hurt you Neanderthal" I said, my hand flying to where he had flicked me.  
  
"Leety, you injure me…calling me a Neanderthal, now that's just rude" he joked.  
  
"Oh you asked for it" I splashed him with the water at the sink, and he splashed me back, and from there it just turned into an all out water fight. Hey, who new washing the dishes could be fun. After a couple of minutes, he appeared to be winning; I was much wetter than he was. In a last ditch effort, I grabbed a bowl from the bench, filled it with water and threw it at him. It worked so well, he was soaked.   
  
He cried out with surprise, and I ran away from the sink laughing, around to the other side of the table, because I knew he was going to try to get me back.  
  
"Oh, you're gonna get it now" Leon growled, chasing me round the table, but he couldn't catch me, I'm much quicker than him.   
  
"Ha, that's a good one, catch me if you can" I said. This seemed to spur him on because he almost caught me, so I jumped up onto the table and knocked a plate off. Oops, my bad.  
  
He grabbed at my ankle and pulled, almost making me fall over. I jumped onto his back, wrapping my legs around his waist so I didn't fall down, and then started to tickle him like crazy. He began to thrash around, trying to get me off, but I held on tight, tickling him even harder. "No - quit it Letty, get off! Stop it!" he yelled. He tried to tickle me back, but only succeeding in falling over. I jumped back so he wouldn't land on me, but as soon as he rolled over I sat on his stomach so he couldn't get away and began to tickle him again. I knew if anyone walked in this would take some explaining, but I was having too much fun to care.  
  
Suddenly Leon grabbed my hands and flipped me over, using his weight to hold me down. I tried to wriggle away, but then Leon sucked in his breath quickly and I suddenly realized what I was doing. I stopped moving, and I was suddenly struck with the intimacy of the position we were in. Boy, if I thought it would be awkward if someone walked in before, that was nothing to now. Leon was staring at me, and I started to blush under his gaze. I put my hands on his shoulders and was about to push him off when suddenly the door creaked open. I heard a gasp and looked up to see Dom glaring down at us.   
  
"what the fuck is going on?" he growled.

...............................................................

Hey Everyone, hope you enjoyed. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! reviews are like oxygen.


End file.
